The present invention relates to an ammunition assembly carrier that provides storage and quick and easy access of cartridge assemblies for the reloading of revolver type firearms.
A number of devices and methods have been proposed for such assembly carriers. None of these, however, have addressed the need for cartridge storage offering quick and easy access of cartridges to the user.
The need for a method to quickly reload a firearm with a revolving cylinder has been made known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 201,855, U.S. Pat. No. 202,613 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,916 all teach methods in which multiple firearms cartridges are stored in a carrier designed to reload a revolving cylinder. These methods generally describe a series of connected tubes that hold groups of individual cartridges in a configuration so that when the carrier is mated with a revolving cylinder, the individual cartridges are released therein.
Also known are the methods of carrying reloading cartridge packs as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 354,454 and 4,408,707, which demonstrate carrying individual reloading cartridge packs on a belt for easy access when reloading.
Also known is the method of carrying cartridge packs as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,504 in which cartridge packs are carried in a cylindrical body with a release mechanism to retrieve cartridge packs. While these devices fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that further advances the afore described art by providing a single device that carries multiple cartridge assemblies so the user can visually see the cartridge assembly, reach for it precisely at one point and retrieve it without manipulating a release mechanism.